


the chase to end all time

by befham



Series: girls night [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cullenlingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, Oral Sex, SmoakingCanary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/befham/pseuds/befham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noticing her flushed cheeks and uneven breaths, Sara leans in slightly, pausing when Felicity’s surprised eyes flick up to hers. She does not move, she daren’t even breathe, but then Felicity’s leaning in too, and that’s all the encouragement she needs.</p><p>“Have you ever kissed another woman before, Felicity?” Sara whispers, her lips a hairsbreadth away from Felicity’s.</p><p>“No,” Felicity breathes. </p><p>Sara rubs her nose against hers, mouth hovering just in front of Felicity’s. Gentle fingers tangle in her hair and it makes Sara want to keen like a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey,” Sara calls as she comes down the stairs. Felicity waves a distracted hand in her direction. She keeps the bo staff in it’s case and shoots Felicity a quick smile which goes unnoticed as she taps away at her computers. Sara dresses down for the night, shedding the Canary’s jacket and top.

“So Oliver and Digg are heading back. Hi, btw. How was your night? Oliver and Digg caught up to some- Oh my God you’re bleeding!” Felicity cries in panic. She stands so fast her chair almost topples over. Faster than she has ever seen Felicity move, she darts over to Sara’s side, her hands fluttering around her wound.

“Oh,” Sara says distractedly, catching a glimpse at the blood pooling at her side. She has long learnt to ignore her own pain. “An aspiring rapist got a lucky shot. It’s just a scratch, I’ll fix it later.”

“No, no! I’ll do it,” Felicity rushes to say. “I normally do Oliver and Digg so I can do you too.” Sara hides a smile as Felicity’s eyes widen when her words register. “And by doing you I meant that I can stitch you up. ‘Cause you’re bleeding. A lot.”

Sara knows that she should decline, because even the thought of Felicity’s hands on her bare skin is a little too much than she can handle right now - even if it is for medical purposes. Because from the moment she came back home, this woman has slowly crept her way into her mind (and heart, although she is loathe to admit it) There’s a light to Felicity Smoak with her short skirts and adorable quirks, a lightness that she craves beyond anything in this world. 

Sara opens her mouth to decline, but Felicity is already grabbing the equipment and shooting her a reassuring smile. “I do this all the time for the boys. Besides, you stitched me up, it’s only fair for me to return the favor.”

It’s on the tip of her tongue to decline, but the next thing she knows she’s hopping up on the table, her face close to Felicity’s as she cleans the wound and sets to work. She does not flinch once, her eyes firmly fixed on Felicity’s face.

Curling her fingers under the cool metal of the table, Sara tries to think of something other than the feel of her friend’s gentle hands on her skin. Because it’s so stupid to fall for the one woman who has accepted her since she’s come home. Not even considering the fact that she has the biggest crush on Ollie, but Felicity has slowly become a dear friend and she will be damned if she lets something as stupid as her hormones ruin the one healthy relationship she has.

“I’m sorry,” Felicity says, breaking the silence as she focuses on her stitching. “It will probably scar, I don’t have the steadiest hands when it comes to blood.”

Sara does her best to smile in what she hopes is reassurance, but she’s way too distracted by Felicity’s touch. “What’s one more scar right?”

“You’re beautiful,” Felicity says absently. Sara’s heart skips a beat and she tells herself not to be foolish. But then Felicity’s cheeks flush and the hands touching her side pause. Blue eyes flash up to hers. “I mean, they’re a part of you. You’re a survivor, and these scars tell your story. You shouldn’t be ashamed of them.” 

“You’re incredible,” Sara murmurs in amazement. 

Felicity smiles nervously before flicking down to the wound. Sara barely notices the pain anymore, her attention is fixed firmly on Felicity. 

Noticing her flushed cheeks and uneven breaths, Sara leans in slightly, pausing when Felicity’s surprised eyes flick up to hers. She does not move, she daren’t even breathe, but then Felicity’s leaning in too, and that’s all the encouragement she needs.

“Have you ever kissed another woman before, Felicity?” Sara whispers, her lips a hairsbreadth away from Felicity’s.

“No,” Felicity breathes. 

Sara rubs her nose against hers, mouth hovering just in front of Felicity’s. Gentle fingers tangle in her hair and it makes Sara want to keen like a kitten. 

“Kiss me,” Felicity demands breathlessly. So Sara does kiss her, slow and deep as if they have all of the time in the world. Swallowing Felicity’s gentle moan, Sara explores her mouth, tasting every inch of her lips. Felicity hums and sucks on Sara’s bottom lip before gently scraping her teeth over it. Sara shivers and pulls Felicity into the cradle of her legs and buries a hand in her hair and the other finds her hand and links their fingers together. 

She feels good, all soft lips and playful nips. Sara wrenches herself away and buries her face in her neck, eagerly sucking and biting the soft skin of her neck. She has Felicity whimpering when the door the lair crashes open and heavy footfalls race down the stairs. They pull away from one another in surprise. Cheeks burning, Felicity turns away and heads back to her computers ignoring Sara as she whispers her name. 

“What happened?” Oliver demands, his intense gaze fixed on her. Diggle isn’t far behind him, but his gaze lingers on Felicity as she sits ramrod straight in her chair, her gaze firmly fixed on the screen. Sara’s heart sinks because this is so Sara Lance, ruining relationships once again. 

“Got caught by a knife, nothing major. Felicity played doctor with me,” she replies with a straight face. She hears a squeak of surprise but Felicity remains at her computer, though her fingers click at the keyboard harshly in the silence that follows. 

Hopping off of the table, Sara cleans away the medical equipment, noticing the slight shaking of her hands. She’s selfish. She always has been. She took her sister’s boyfriend, she wanted the Demon’s daughter despite knowing that it would end in disaster, she came back home despite the danger it put her family in. 

And now she wants Felicity Smoak. 

_Selfish Sara Lance._

Gathering her clothes, Sara heads for the bathroom to change. She pays Oliver and Diggle no heed as they debrief on the nights events. Despite herself Sara’s eyes flick to Felicity and her stomach flips when she meets blue eyes. And though her cheeks flush as their eyes meet, Felicity sends her a quick smile before turning back to her computers. Sara stops dead in her tracks, her eyes fixed on the back of Felicity’s head. A wide smile erupts on her lips before she can stop herself. 

“Are you alright?” Oliver calls, eyeing her suspiciously. 

Sara smiles calmly despite her pounding heart and replies, “Never been better.”


	2. Chapter 2

She’s had some interesting dreams about her partners - how has she not with all of the skin and muscles flashing about all over the place, it’s not her fault that her boys don’t wear shirts more often - but the dream that featured Sara Lance dressed up as the Canary with her face buried between her thighs startled her. 

Felicity had woken up with damp thighs and flushed cheeks, her heart thumping wildly against her chest. She had stared up at her bedroom ceiling for an hour straight, forcing her racing heart to calm the heck down and chasing a dreamless sleep that she couldn’t quite catch. The image of Sara’s eyes staring up at her from underneath the Canary mask was ingrained in her memory. The phantom feel of her small hands pinning her hips down as her mouth teased her slick sex haunted her. Despite her best efforts, she hadn’t been able to fall asleep until she slipped her hand under her shorts and stoked her damp folds. She’d come not minutes later with the image of Sara’s face in her mind and her name a whisper on her lips.

She hadn’t been able to look her in the eye the next day.

Sure she’d noticed her. How could she have not? The whole blonde, blue eyes and big boobs thing was always going to get her noticed. But to imagine those blue eyes staring up at her from between her legs? That was new. 

Every night since, her dreams were filled with soft touches and hungry kisses, though the starring role now starred Sara instead of Oliver. 

Although there had been a rather interesting one involving them both.

But she did her best to ignore her growing desire for her. Sara was her friend, her partner. She didn’t have many girlfriends and it was nice to have some estrogen around the lair. So if Sara noticed her lingering looks as she sparred with Oliver and Dig in nothing but a sports bra and very, very tight yoga pants and how Felicity could barely take her eyes off Sara’s chest every time she dons the Canary suit, she had the courtesy to ignore her. 

Felicity convinced herself that it was nothing. Just a harmless crush. She used to fantasize about Oliver all of the time, and though there were some feelings mixed in, it was harmless enough. 

So what if Sara was a woman? It meant nothing.

(Except that it meant everything.)

And she sure as hell hadn’t forgotten about Nyssa, the assassin who would no doubt kill her if she ever found out about Felicity’s dirty thoughts about her ‘beloved’. No way in hell was she going to get mixed up in that train wreck - she’d just about gotten through her jumped up feelings for Oliver.

But then the kiss happened.

The kiss.

_Have you kissed another woman before, Felicity?_

Four days later and the words still cause a shiver down her spine. 

The next few days are filled with lingering looks and secret smiles. Oliver and Diggle’s constant presence in the lair saves her from any embarrassing explanations and awkward conversations. 

But they’re not here now.

She hears the bathroom door open and it takes all of her self control not to look up at the freshly showered Sara that she knows is standing behind her. It had been torture all afternoon knowing that she was working out across the room for her, plus she's pretty sure that her yoga pants are even tighter than normal which is very distracting and kind of awkward if she has to explain to Oliver the reason why she hasn’t decrypted this hard drive yet is because she can't stop staring at his ex girlfriend's ass-

“Hey I'm heading out.”

Felicity jumps in surprise and turns in her chair to see Sara staring at her with the same secretive smile she’s been sending her way since the kiss. 

“Do you need a ride home?” Sara asks, shrugging into her coat and picking up her gym bag. 

The thought of climbing onto the back of Sara’s bike and pressing her body against Sara’s back as she drives the streets of Starling catches her breath. 

“I’m good,” Felicity replies, hoping to God that Sara doesn’t pay attention to how high her voice has suddenly gotten. “I need to finish this for Oliver.”

Sara smiles tightly. “Right. I guess that I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Felicity nods her head in farewell and quickly turns back to her computers. The gentle hum from her babies does nothing to soothe her frazzled nerves as she can feel Sara staring holes into the back of her head. Sara sighs softly, and the next second Felicity can hear her footsteps as she takes her leave.

For the life of her she doesn't know what possesses her to do it. She doesn't know if it’s the disappointment radiating from Sara, or if she's tired of feeling awkward around her friend but the next second she's turning around in her chair and standing and opening her damn mouth-

“I like you,” Felicity blurts out. 

Sara freezes. She slowly turns around and looks at Felicity with raised eyebrows. Feeling her cheeks burn, she hurries to explain. “Of course I like you, because you’re my friend. Probably my only girlfriend. I mean, not like my _girlfriend_ , but a girl who is also my friend. And if you were my girlfriend, I swear that you would be my only girlfriend. Which you aren’t so it’s a moot point.”

A smile flutters on Sara’s mouth and she looks at Felicity with fond eyes. Felicity silently prays for the ground to swallow her up or to be abducted by aliens or something because now that she’s opened her damn mouth, she can’t seem to shut the hell up.

Sucking in a nervous breath, Felicity continues. “What I’m trying to say is that I like you. Like, really like you. And since you kissed me, or I kissed you I’m still a little unclear about that, I’m pretty sure that you like me too.” Sara’s smile widens. She drops her gym bag on the floor and slowly walks towards her, all soft eyes and gently swaying hips.

Felicity swallows tightly. “But if you don’t that’s okay. Maybe you like to kiss awkward IT girls who patch you up and that's fine too! We can just forget that this whole awkward conversation ever happened and I’ll probably die of embarrassment but I will be fine and it would be really great if you could speak now because I was trying to ask you out but I can't seem to shut up because I'm really nervous -”

Sara kisses her.

It's a good way to shut her up. Felicity sighs against Sara’s mouth and lets herself get lost in Sara. In that moment all of her confusion over her feelings for Sara and men and women cease to exist.

Sara’s hands cup Felicity’s neck and did she mention that Sara Lance is kissing her because this is so much better than what she remembered. She’s all soft lips, teasing nips and soft hands against her skin. 

Sara pulls away with a small smile. She gently swipes her thumbs against Felicity's cheekbones. “Felicity, do you want to go out to dinner with me?”

“Okay,” Felicity breathes.

Sara’s grin widens. “Okay,” she repeats. She rubs her nose against Felicity's and presses a soft kiss to her lips. “I’ll pick you up at eight.”

With one last smile Sara pulls away and heads back to her fallen gym bag. 

“Wait tonight?” Felicity calls after her.

Sara tosses her a secretive smile over her shoulder. “I’m not giving you the chance of talking yourself out of this. Tonight. Bye Felicity.”

She watches Sara jog up the stairs with a smile tugging at her lips. “Bye Sara,” she says quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

The first few weeks after their first date is a time in her life that Felicity will forever cherish. Her days are filled with dinners and laughter, hungry kisses and tentative touches. Sara can make her feel as if she is running her fingers along her bare skin just by looking at her. 

It drives Felicity insane with need and desire and though it scares her, she is always left wanting more.. 

This thing between them, it’s still so new and thrilling but also so damn terrifying. She hasn’t felt like this before for anyone, let alone another woman. She has always been attracted to men, and yet there is something about Sara Lance with her haunted eyes and small secretive smiles that makes Felicity a stuttering, blushing mess - well, more so than normal anyway.

She’s happy, something that she hasn’t really felt in a long time. For the first time since she joined Oliver’s crusade, Felicity has a life outside him and their mission. Their work brings her joy and pride, but until Sara, she hadn’t realised just how much more she craved in her life.

And now that she’s had a taste of her craving, she wants more.

There is a nervous flutter deep in her belly when she asks Sara to come upstairs as she is about to kiss her good night after their date. She tastes of expensive wine that she is sure that neither of them can afford and Felicity is desperate for more. She makes no pretence of her intentions as she has the former assassin pressed up against her front door within seconds of them setting foot into the apartment, her mouth quickly swallowing Sara’s throaty laugh that has her thighs clenching together in anticipation.

How they get from her front door to her bed is a blur of kisses and shredded clothing and Sara’s doubts on whether or not she’s ready for this yet. Her dress is long gone along with Sara’s blouse and trousers, and with a slight tremble to her hands, Felicity removes Sara’s bra. 

Sara’s breasts have always been a source of fascination to her. Her hands greedily palm them, her fingers exploring the soft skin. Sara gently nudges her back, a wicked smile on her lips as she crawls over her like the predator that she is.

Sara’s lips are soft and plush and she’s pressing them against hers with a hunger that surprises her. A whimper escapes Felicity’s mouth making Sara nibble gently on her bottom lip and pull away. “Alright?” she breathes out, her eyes wild with desire.

Felicity nods, her fingers tangling in Sara’s hair. “Why’d you stop?” she asks, her voice sounding breathless even to her own ears. 

“I don’t want to rush you-”

Felicity snorts, and feeling bold, she grabs Sara’s hand and presses it against her damp panties. “Believe me, you were not rushing me.”

Sara slips her hand up Felicity’s thigh and under her panties, her fingertips slowly exploring the tender flesh. Felicity sucks in a breath, her mouth opening in a silent cry. Sara buries her face at her neck, sucking and biting her skin. Sara presses her hips down, and slowly grinds her sex against her thigh. She’s soaking, Felicity realises with a jolt of surprise. 

“More,” Felicity breathes. “Please - oh!” she cries as Sara drags her fingers across her clit. Her hips arch up into the sensation and it feels so good, the pressure and Sara’s small fingers and oh God she wants this, needs this more than she needs air.

The tip of a finger circles her entrance and suddenly Saras slipping a finger inside of her. The heel of her palm grazes against her clit causing the most delicious sensation. She wishes that she could see it, Saras small hands working her to orgasm. She has a fascination for Sara’s hands, small and dainty and yet so powerful and deadly.

A little whimper leaves Sara’s mouth as grinds down against her, and then she’s grabbing Felicity’s chin up to meet a needy, hungry mouth. Sara kisses her with a desperation that thrills her to the bone, her teeth pinching Felicity’s lip and her breath coming in jagged bursts.

The fact that Sara Lance, the beautiful woman who stormed into her life all those months ago, wants her still surprises her. 

She wants to make Sara feel good. Tentative fingers slide down the naked skin of her stomach and after a moment's hesitation, Felicity gently slides her fingers against the damp cotton of Sara’s panties. 

Sara’s fingers falter against her and she pulls away from the kiss in surprise. A blush stains her cheeks, but she forces her fingers to keep moving. Perhaps if she were bolder she would slide her fingers inside Sara’s panties as she had done, but she’s not sure that she’s ready for that yet, to feel another woman's tender flesh beneath her fingertips.

"You don't have to," Sara breathes, her voice thick with pleasure. Her hips rock into her hand despite her words, as though she is starved for her touch, but she looks down at Felicity with wide, reassuring eyes. She knows that she can back out, and that Sara would not utter a word in disappointment.

But she wants this, wants Sara more than anyone in her entire life. 

"No, I want to," Felicity manages to reply despite the lump in her throat. She works her hand faster, and any protests that come from Sara’s lips are silenced. For a moment her own pleasure is forgotten as her eyes are fixed on Sara as she grinds against her hand, her eyes fixed upon her own, and then Sara twists her fingers inside of Felicity and then she’s gasping for breath. Sara’s fingers move with renewed vigor, and with a few swipes of her clitoris, she has Felicity coming with Sara’s name a soft whisper on her lips.

She manages to keep up her gentle touch despite her powerful orgasm. The fabric beneath her fingers is soaking, and a new sense of confidence sweeps over Felicity as she realises just how much Sara is enjoying her touch. Felicity’s touch becomes firmer, her fingers learning the places that has Sara moaning softly. She lifts up her head and catches Sara’s nipple between her lips and sucks gently, her thighs clenching together at the sound of the breathless whimper that erupts from between Sara’s lips. It’s all instinct as she bites down gently and presses her fingers firmly against Sara’s clitoris, and after a few seconds, she’s brought Sara to her release. 

There is nothing more beautiful in this world than seeing Sara Lance come apart above her.

Sara rolls to the side, her body still pressed firmly to Felicity’s side, and kisses her softly, her lips lingering long after their kiss. For once Felicity has no words. She runs her fingers along Sara’s soft skin, her fingers tracing scars and her mind blissfully clear.

Felicity feels Sara shift restlessly and she quickly grabs her hand. “Don’t go,” she says softly into the quiet room. A few seconds pass, and for a terrible moment she is sure that the other woman is going to refuse and say what a huge mistake this all is. But then Sara’s smiling softly and curling herself around Felicity’s tired body, and that is the moment Felicity realises just how easy it’s going to be to fall in love with Sara Lance.


	4. Chapter 4

“When did you figure out that you liked girls?”

Sara trails her fingers up Felicity’s bare arm, her eyes lingering on her shoulder. The oxycodone has worn off by now, and though she knows the bullet wound has to be hurting her, Felicity refuses to take another. Tucked up safely on Felicity's couch, she's barely paying attention to the Supernatural box set that Felicity insisted she would love. Her thoughts are far away in a vault as she watched helpless as someone she cares about gets shot. “College I guess. There were a few girls who I fooled around with, but I wasn’t interested in a relationship with them. Back then I only had eyes for Oliver.“ Sara rolls her eyes at herself. “Nyssa was the only woman I’ve been in a relationship with. If that’s what you can call it.”

She feels Felicity tense. Sara brushes her lips against Felicity’s cheek, hoping to distract her from a past that she no longer wants. She had loved Nyssa, but the life that they had shared was not one that she wanted.“What about you?”

Felicity doesn’t answer right away, and though Sara is impatient to hear the other woman’s answer, she gives her time to work through her thoughts. Her girl has an incredible mind, and though she yearns to know every little thing about her, she knows that it's going to take time to work through things. She remembers what it was like, the confusion and bewilderment she had felt as she learnt to accept a part of her she hadn't known existed. 

“I-I’ve never been attracted to women Sara. I can’t say that I’m straight, bisexual, gay, because I don’t know. But I know I like you.” Felicity smiles nervously and looks away. “You confuse the heck out of me, but I’ve never felt this way before about anyone.”

Felicity looks back up at her. She’s chewing her lip nervously, her pink lipstick flashing vividly against her white teeth. After everything she has done in her life, all of the lives she has taken and the blood that stains her hands, how can someone so pure, with such light inside of them, want her? 

"You shouldn't have done that," Sara says softly.

"Done what?" Felicity says, her brow furrowing in that way that Sara finds so cute. Sara swallows, her throat incredibly tight all of a sudden.

"You shouldn't have pushed me out of the way-"

"Seriously?" Felicity snaps. She wrenches herself away from Sara, her face twisted into an uncharacteristic scowl. "Are you honestly telling me that I should have let you get shot?"

Needing some distance, Sara stands and runs a frustrated hand through her hair and wills for her to understand. "It's not your job to take bullet for me Felicity."

Not one to be deterred, Felicity clenches her jaw and pushes herself off of the couch, barely hiding a wince. Sara aches to go to her, but when Felicity takes a step forward she forces herself to take one back. Felicity's face falls slightly, but she squares her shoulders and stubbornly says, "So it's my job to send you and the guys out to fight the bad guys whilst I sit safely in the lair?"

"Yes," Sara says simply. "You should never have gone to that bank Felicity. You had no business being there. You're a liability in the field-"

"And yet if I hadn't have been there you probably would have gotten shot!" she snaps impatiently. 

"You went alone! I'm not worth risking your life for Felicity! None of us are worth it!" Sara snaps back. 

Felicity stares at her in silence, and Sara knows that no matter what she says, this brilliant, impossible woman is never going to understand. She's too good, too pure for the likes of her. 

"You don't mean that," Felicity says gently. She takes a few steps towards her and reaches for her hand but Sara pulls hers back. The hurt on Felicity's face breaks her heart, but she needs her to understand.

"Yes I do. You're worth so much more that this shit storm that Oliver dragged you into!" And it's true. She deserves to spend her nights wined and dined by someone who hadn't fought the urge to kill someone that night because it would have been convenient. 

Felicity's eyes flash in anger. "I chose this life," she snaps. "Oliver didn't drag me into anything! I wanted to make a difference, to help this city just like you guys do. I might not be able to break a mans neck with my thighs, but I have my uses too Sara. You needed me tonight."

"I just want you to be safe," Sara says, scowling at the memory of small hands pushing her out the way. "It's my job to protect you and I failed."

"No you didn't-"

"Yes I did! That bullet wound says differently!" Tears prick her eyes. "What would have happened if he had aimed a few inches higher? I can't lose you," she says with conviction. "I don't care what I have to do, who I have to hurt. Nobody will ever hurt you again."

She can tell that Felicity wants to fight her on this, but instead she remains silent for a moment, a range of emotions passing across her beautiful face.

"Can't we just agree to protect each other?" Felicity asks gently, her voice wobbling. She tries to take Sara's hand once again, but this time Sara lets her. Stubbornly blinking back her tears, Sara pulls Felicity to her and presses a hard kiss to her lips. She won't ever let anyone hurt Felicity again, no matter who she has to kill in the process.

She loves her, she realizes with a jolt. This stubborn, beautiful girl has lit up her world in a way that nobody ever has. It's only been a couple of months since this thing between them started, and it's all still so new, but she loves her, and she won't let anyone take Felicity away from her.


	5. Chapter 5

Its starts out innocently enough. She invites Sara over to watch Doctor Who because damn it's been years but she's still a sucker for David Tennant and though she won't admit it, Felicity knows that Sara loves every episode that they have watched almost as much as she does. 

It was pretty damn amusing to see a former stone cold assassin cry when the Doctor and Rose got separated, though Sara firmly denies that it ever happened. 

It's an episode with Martha, so she's enjoying Sara's expressions far more than the show. She sees Sara biting her lip, and Felicity wonders what she could do to get that reaction out of her. Bringing Sara pleasure is something that is frequently on her mind recently, a desire that she can't quite curb as she slowly learns what she likes.

So it's with absolutely no guilt that Felicity presses a teasing kiss to Sara's mouth and slides her fingers up her jean clad thigh. She expects Sara to pull away and scold her for distracting her once again, but judging by the small smirk on her lips she's all in. Sara wraps her hand around Felicity's pony tail and takes control, and damn if this was any other time she would so be up for this right now, but Felicity has a goal in mind. With far more grace that Felicity ever thought herself capable of, she twists away and straddles Sara, her lips claiming hers in a primal kiss that has her trembling in anticipation.

Sara's hands frame her bare legs, sliding up the smooth skin and giving her backside a firm squeeze. Things escalate quickly after that. Clothes are carelessly chucked off when they can bear to tear their mouths from one another and Doctor Who is paused. She may have a thing for David Tennant, but she seriously doesn't need his voice chattering away in the background during sex.

Felicity pushes Sara back on the couch, feeling a rush of power at the surprise and lust that flicker in her eyes as she gazes up at her. She presses a hard kiss to Sara's mouth as her fingers dance across her skin, enjoying every sigh and tremble she receives for her effort. Sara tilts her hips impatiently as Felicity gently teases her, the tips of her fingers dancing across her wet sex. She rewards her eventually, her fingers pressing against her clitoris earning her a soft moan from Sara's parted lips. She circles the nub a few times before spreading her labia and slowly sliding two fingers inside of her.

She's fascinated by the feel of another woman's tender flesh beneath her fingertips. She likes to watch her fingers dance across Sara's skin, between her soft folds and disappear inside of her. It gives Felicity so much pleasure knowing that she can make this strong, beautiful woman fall apart. Sara's hips arch off the sofa, and Felicity quickens her pace as she watches the pleasure dance across Sara's face. Felicity places her thumb on Sara's clitoris and presses down hard, and it's enough as Sara tightens around her fingers, her eyes locked firmly on Felicity's as she rides out her orgasm. 

It's a sight that she will never forget, despite what happens in the future.

She barely has time to slide her fingers out of Sara's cunt before Sara sits up and claims her mouth in a fierce kiss. Her fingers tug at Felicity's pony tail and pulls out her hair tie as she fists her blonde locks in her hand. She's sliding a hand inside Felicity's panties, her fingers pressing against her folds and she's almost content to leave this play out as it has done every night for weeks.

They have been at this for weeks, this careful dance where Sara will never ask for more and Felicity is way too shy to ask for what she has been craving all along. If this were anyone else, Felicity isn't sure that she could voice her desires, but it's _Sara_. She's the woman that was first her friend and is now so much more.

The word love is floating around between them, but it's way too early to even consider that yet and it's all so overwhelming. It's not the fact that the person who has captured her heart so easily is a woman that has her freaking out - although it is a little confusing that Sara can give her the most intense orgasm with little more than a few carefully placed swipes of her fingers where it takes so much more effort with anybody else. And wow. There is no way in hell that she's ever going to give that up.

No, it's down right terrifying how quickly and deeply she is falling for a woman who she had been insanely jealous of the moment she came into her life. 

It's unlike anything she has ever felt before. She'd loved Cooper, and there was a time where she could have loved Oliver if he had just opened himself up the possibility. But her feelings for Sara are on a whole other level.

And it's fracking terrifying.

"Wait," Felicity says, her breath hitching as Sara's nails dig into her thigh. "I-I want more," she breathes, too far gone to be shy.

Sara watches her, those wild eyes of hers never leaving her face as she asks, "What do you want?"

"Please," Felicity whimpers, her fingers curling into the couch. "I want your mouth."

Sara leans back, her keen eyes studying for a moment. "As you wish," Sara whispers, sliding to the floor and gently patting the edge of the couch. It takes her a moment to cotton on, but Felicity sits down, almost jumping as Sara's hands gently parts her legs. Sara raises an eyebrow and says softly, "We don't have to-"

"No," Felicity interrupts. I want to."

Sara gives her another moment to back out, but Felicity stares down at her trying to convey that this is what she wants. With a soft sigh, Sara leans in presses a soft kiss to the inside of her right thigh, her eyes never leaving Felicity's face. Felicity bucks her hips and squeaks as Sara places a hard kiss over the place Felicity has been fantasizing about for months. Hooking her fingers over the purple lace, Sara drags Felicity's panties slowly down her legs, her fingertips ghosting over the silky skin of Felicity's legs. Instinct has Felicity parting her legs for Sara as she crawls back up her body looking every bit the predator that she is - and Felicity is all too happy to be her prey. Sara places a soft kiss on her belly, her mouth getting lower and lower with every brush of her lips until she's right where Felicity wants her.

A breath leaves Sara's parted lips as her penetrating gaze takes in her bare flesh. Felicity can feel a blush staining her cheeks, but she only waits with bated breath for Sara to make her move. Sara's looking sensationally sinful as she looks up at Felicity from between her thighs, those blue eyes heavy with lust and something she's too afraid to name just yet.

But damn, she's almost there herself.

Sara pauses, her eyes questioning her one last time, but Felicity just bites her lip in anticipation and nods. Throwing one of Felicity's legs over her shoulder, Sara presses a kiss to her thigh before darting her tongue out to taste her.

Felicity gasps, her hips arching upward but Sara's strong hands hold her in place as she licks her again from her entrance to her clitoris. Felicity curls her fingers in Sara's hair, trying to keep her eyes on Sara as the flat of her tongue mercilessly lapping away at her sex. It's unlike any other pleasure that she has received. Her small hands tighten around Felicity's ass and Sara pulls her more firmly against her mouth. Felicity's back arches, her free hand gripping onto the couch in desperation as Sara picks up speed, kissing, licking, sucking and just when he uses a hint of teeth, she's finally having the most intense orgasm of her life. Her thighs tremble as she comes down, and Sara is still gently licking away at her folds until Felicity is a boneless mess on the couch.

"Oh, wow," Felicity breathes once she's coherent again, registering Sara's satisfied smirk with a raised eyebrow.

Sara laughs, her breath tickling her thigh as she rests her head and looks up at her with dancing eyes. "You taste really good by the way," she says in all seriousness despite the smirk on her lips. Felicity squeaks and holds a hand to her mouth to contain her giggles.

Oh wow indeed.


End file.
